


Secret Names

by Eoilock



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The others are that important but they're there, a little ansgt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoilock/pseuds/Eoilock
Summary: During a break while exploring some ruins, the group decides to have Sorey and Mikleo share some stories from their younger days in Elysia, specifically how Sorey know Mikleo's true name.





	Secret Names

The werewolf let out one final cry as blue flames engulfed it. Heavy sighs escaped the group as they sheathed their weapons. 

“Hey, you guys alright?” Sorey looked over his group, seeing no obvious wounds or bruises.

“Nothing too bad, just a scratch on my leg. An apple gel should fix it up.” Rose stretched out her limbs and swiped some stray hairs out of her face. “Think you could pass me one Lailah?”

“Of course! Here you go.” Lailah passed over an apple gel after digging through the supply bag. She inspected the wound, despite Rose’s complaints, mothering the poor girl. 

Sorey and Mikleo began inspecting indentations on the nearby wall, oblivious to Rose’s struggle as they argued on the era in which the ruins were created. “I’m telling you, this has to be from the Era of Asgard! The carvings share a similar style as those from that era.”

“I see your point, but it’s more likely from it to have been from the Temperance of Avarost. The layout seems to be too smooth, even after all the time these ruins have been around. Clearly there has to have been some usage of seraphic artes.” Mikleo leaned in towards the wall, giving the carvings a closer look. “Besides, just because they’re similar styles, doesn’t entirely prove an era. It may have just been made by an artist that didn’t like to fit the mold.”

“Well yeah… but there’s the dragon statues over by where we fought the dragonewt. It’s highly unlikely that there would be any form of dragon worship when seraphim were so commonplace. It would most likely be seen as very offensive.”

“Perhaps, but while dragons are bred from malevolence, they also hold great power. Perhaps that’s the form that especially powerful seraphim take, such as the five lords. These ruins could have acted as a shrine-“

“Sheesh you two nerds sure get a kick out of this don’t you.” Rose interrupted the two, having finally shaken off Lailah. “Why are you two so invested in this anyway? Aren’t these just some dusty old ruins?”

Sorey gave a sheepish grin, slightly embarrassed by the fact that he and Mikleo went off on an argument again. “I guess you could see it like that, but Mikleo and I have been exploring ruins ever since we were little kids. It’s important to us, we always found it interesting to explore the past of the world.”

“It was really that important to you guys? Kind of hard to believe if you ask me.”

“Their eyes light up with joy whenever they find something new! Back when I met them in Ladylake, we explored a few of the ruins to return the blessing to the land. They were like little kids.” 

“No wait, it wasn’t like that! We were simply ecstatic because we still hadn’t gone anywhere except Ladylake and Elysia!” Mikleo’s face was a blazing red shade, and Sorey started fawning over him.

“Speaking of, any good stories of when you two were young? We should take a break and eat anyway. I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving. Hey Edna, hop on out so you can tease Meebo all about his young self.” Rose started to gather out the cooking supplies with the help of Lailah, as Mikleo’s face grew even redder than it previously was.

“Now wait just a second! I didn’t agree to any of this! And don’t you start using that nickname too!”

A flash of orange and green light left Sorey, materializing as Edna and Dezel respectively. “I guess I could grace you my presence. You are the weirdo who doesn’t like me talking in your head after all.” The earth seraph promptly took a seat down next Rose, closing her umbrella and resting it on her lap.

“Hey Dezel, are you going to join us to eat?” Sorey piped up.

“Not hungry. I’ll go scout the area out to make sure no Hellions will sneak up on us.” The wind seraph walked off, leaving Sorey disappointed.

“Don’t worry about it Sorey, he’ll come around eventually. He just needs some time to get accustomed to us.”

“Don’t bother yourself. I never understood those wind seraphs.” Mikleo sat down across from Edna, avoiding her umbrella pokes.

“You’re right. He’ll come around eventually.” Sorey sat down next to Mikleo, his hand resting over the seraph’s. “So, where do you want to start? That time when you dropped the Celestial Record off the cliff and Gramps had to go get it for us? The first time you tried to cook? Your crowing as the soft serve king?”

“How about how frequently my soft serve was the only thing that kept you fed while you were reading for hours on end?” A light elbowing to Sorey’s arm punctuated his jab.

“After the second time it happened, I started doing that on purpose.”

“What!?! You always had me so worried when you did that! How did someone like you become the Shepherd, I swear.”

“Eh, your soft serve is amazing, what can I say.”

Having the fire set and ready for cooking, Lailah cut in, ending the argument once again. “You know, I would love to hear the story about how Sorey knows your true name Mikleo. It’s very rare you see that.”

“Oh, alright. We were about 15 or so…”

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The dripping of water filled the air as Mikleo and Sorey were exploring the ruins in Elysia, both of them huddling towards each other as night had fallen. Moonlight filtered in through the windows and cracks in the ceilings. A small sigil had enamored the boys attention, both of them arguing over the connotations of it. 

A loud crash and hissing cut the boys off from their conversation. “Mikleo? W-what was thet?” Sorey’s hand was shaking as he drew his sword.

“Probably some sort of spider hellion. Get back.” Mikleo summoned his staff and held it defensively in front of him. “I’ll freeze it when it shows it self, than we run. Got it?”

“Yeah.” Sorey put his back up to Mikleo and raised his sword up. The clacking of limbs got closer and closer, until they rounded a nearby corner. “Mikleo! Behind you!” Sorey ducked down as Mikleo’s staff swung around, a fluid motion built off practice. 

“Freeze Lancer!” Shards of ice shot out from Mikleo’s staff, hurling themselves towards the hellion. They crashed with a sound of shattering glass, freezing three of the hellion’s legs to the damp ground. “MOVE!” The two boys scrambled back to the entrance, nearly tripping over crumbled walls and roots. After a few minutes of scrambling to find an exit, the sound of hissing and clattering began once more. “It broke free. We gotta go, fast!”

The boys kept running, the sounds getting closer. The hellion was closing in, and fast. It fell down from the ceiling behind them, letting out a loud screech along with its entrance. Milkeo was caught back from this, tripping on a root. It immediately came closer to him, intent on taking the easy prey. Mikleo tried to reach for his staff, but it had fallen out of his grasp. He shut his eyes as it lunged forward, fangs primed to go for his throat. He waited, but no pain came. He cracked open an eye to see Sorey’s leg, the hellion latched on to it, blood dripping from the wound.

“Get out of here Mikleo! We can’t take this thing alone, get someone!” Sorey grunted, trying to pry the hellion off his leg. Mikleo scrambled back a bit before catching his feet under him, running back towards the nearby exit. Tears were streaming from his face as he ran.

Sorey managed to pry the hellion off his leg, than promptly stomped on its head with the other. It’s at this moment he started to hear more coming, worry starting to show much more prominently on his face, mixing with fear.

Mikleo reached the entrance of Elysia and promptly started shouting. “Someone, help! It’s Sorey! He’s in trouble!” Many of the village’s residents clamored out of their houses, running towards Mikleo. He led them towards the ruins, and was shocked at the sight of Sorey limping, scratched, cut, and trying to hold off four spider hellions. Four bolts of lightning crashed into the ruins, sending each hellion back quite a bit. Fire fallowed, engulfing them in flames, only for pillars of rock to finish the job by crushing them with the ceiling. Sorey collapsed, his head being caught my Natalie. “We need to get him back to the village immediately, these wounds are really bad.”

They found their way back, and when Sorey regained consciousness after his treatment, he found Mikleo sitting on the cliff behind his house. “I’m sorry Sorey.”

“What for?” Sorey sat down next to Mikleo, worry spreading across his face once more.

“For not being able to protect you. My Ice only slowed it down for a bit, and than you ended up getting really hurt. I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about! I did that because I wanted to, Milkeo. I wanted to protect you. Because I…” Sorey’s cheeks grew a slight blush “I like you Mikleo. A lot. And the last thing I want to see you hurt.”

Mikleo simply stared at Sorey, his mouth gaping wide. After a minute of awkward silence, Sorey got up. “I really should go to bed. I’m… I’m sorry for just springing that on you I know you-“

“Luzrov Ruley.”

“Huh?”

“My true name. It’s Luzrov Ruley.” Sorey just stood there, his heart pounding, the blush on his cheeks deepening. “I like you too Sorey. I always have. I went to gramps about it a few weeks ago, and he told me it was probably love. So, I… I love you Sorey. And what better way to show you than tell you the most important aspect of a seraph.”

Sorey walked back over to cliff, and sat down. “So uh… does this mean we’re…” 

“Yeah, I guess so.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“Wait, you two are dating!?! I mean, that’s cool and all, I don’t mind, but why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve been teasing you about this!”

“Sorey’s too oblivious for that. Besides, teasing Meebo about his shortcomings is much more fun.”

“How sweet! Oh, young love. It simply warms the soul.”

Around the corner, a small smile spread across Dezel’s lips.


End file.
